Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to foods, and more particularly, this invention relates to alimentary pasta and potato products.
Alimentary pasta products, such as, for example, spaghetti, macaroni, noodles and various other specialty items, are well known articles of commerce. They are prepared by forming a pasta of flour and water, sometimes with eggs (as in noodles), extruding the pasta or dough under very high pressure into the desired product shape and then carefully drying under controlled humidity conditions. Generally the flour used in forming the pasta is a high quality, milled, durum wheat known as semolina. Occasionally the flour may also comprise less costly farina. The invention is also useful in potato products.